gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Bastet
Geography The great desert to the west is called the Sea of Sand. It is very inhospitable. Travel is not recommended without a local guide. The Sea of Sand is scattered with ruins and ancient statues of sphinxes. The valley most of such statues can be found is known as the Garden of Requiem. This sacred place has religious value to the nomads who travel through the desert. It is believed the sphinx statues are guardians of an ancient civilization. They are landmarks, and probably the only way to navigate through the Sea of Sand. There are rumors of great treasures and artifacts buried in the Garden of Requiem. The most important features are the Oasis. Water is a treasure in the desert, so these places are important for the nomads and any visitors. However, they should beware of mirages. People Bastet is home of the nomadic tribes of the Sphynks race. A culture of music and dance continues with this religious catfolk race. Although it can be hard to tell the difference, their colorful clothing and decorations are beautiful examples of textiles. Most sphynks travel in their nomadic caravans and make tent villages at oasis in the desert. They are sly desert navigators and very tough to endure the environment. Their favorite animal is Desert Sheep which provide transportation, food, and textiles. They are plucky and lithe. Usually noble-minded, Sphynks are very honorable. They are warriors and guardians of the desert. Settlements Although most of the people are nomadic, there are two oasis cities. Al-Hazar, known as the "Glass Gate", is a beautiful and exotic oasis city of stone and trees. Al-Hazar is the most important city in Bastet. It is a thriving merchant city that is visited by many of the nomadic tribes, too. It is the last trading city before entering the harsh desert, so all pilgrims stop here before traveling to the ruins to the west. Therefore the city always has a thriving trade and is a haven for refugees from the east or west. The glass trade and textiles trade is strong. Tanzer, known as the Heart of Sphinks, is a cultural city where many of the nomads stay at for ceremonies and rituals. If there are important issues to discuss or problem solving, it will happen at Tanzer. It has a strong culture of music and dance, and the city is decorated with woven banners representing all of the tribes and clans. If Al-Hazar is the religious merchant city, Tanzer is the cultural merchant city. Al-Hazar and Tanzer both have merchant councils who are responsible for usual affairs, however the temples have strong influence on affairs, too. Religion The people follow a native spiritualism. The desert god punished long ago, and so their duty is to repent until such a punishment is paid for. The ancestor spirits are prayed to for guidance and help. Respect for family and clan is important. Dance and music are especially important to honour the gods. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18347047&postcount=47 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris